Maximus Grier
Maxwell William Grier '''(born April 1st, 1993), better known by his ring name '''Maximus Grier, is an American professional wrestler, businessman, philanthropist, and entrepreneur currently signed to REVOLT! Pro Combat where he competes in their Welterweight Division. He is also the founder and the CEO of Maximus Incorporated, as well as an Series A investor into REVOLT! Pro Combat. Early life Grier was born on April 1st, 1993 in Cincinnati, Ohio. He is the second child born to a 35 year old meat butcher, named Jonathan Ford, and the second child of 32 year old Carol Grier. He is of Filipino and Italian descent on his mother's side, with English on his father's side. He is the estranged younger brother of fellow professional wrestler, Lars Grier. As a child, his father was an alcoholic and at a young age, had to jump around between different jobs in order to survive and make money for his family. While his brother Lars resorted to illegal activities to make money, Maxwell never did the sort and eventually graduated High School and left home at age 17 to "start a new chapter." He moved to New York City, New York, where he attended and graduated from New York University, obtaining a master's degree in Economics. Entrepreneurship, Maximus Incorporated and Wealth (2014 - Present) After obtaining his master's degree, Grier moved to Sacramento, California, where he went on to start his own company, Maximus Incorporated, which focuses on selling items of "class, wealth, and style" as the slogan says. This includes products such as perfumes, clothing designs, modern architecture and technological items. Using the skills he had learned, Grier had managed to gain success with his expensive yet quality products, receiving critical acclaim across the Americas for his business savvy and "rags to riches" story. As of 2018, Maximus Incorporated is a thriving business that continues to operate to this day under the guidance of Grier as CEO and founder of the company. Professional wrestling career Early Career; American independent circuit (January 2017 - December 2017) In an interview with TIME Magazine in 2016, Grier stated on the record that he wished to become "one of the most influential people on the planet today" by "creating a legacy that will be remembered for years to come." Also in that interview, Grier would make a comment: "Good things will come for Maximus Incorporated and my brand. There will be surprises along this road, and one is coming up extremely soon." It was reported then a few days later that Grier would be undertaking training in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu as well as Judo. In just a few short months, Grier had become black belts in both martial arts, before it was then reported that Grier had undergone training to become a professional wrestler. Grier then debuted on January of 2017, under the ring name Maximus Grier, '''in a move that shocked both fans of professional wrestling and businessmen alike. For the next few months, Grier worked less and less hours at his own company and eventually entrusted one of his closest advisors to be acting-CEO as he became increasingly swamped with bookings from independent wrestling promotions. '''REVOLT! Pro Combat (December 2017 - present) On December 29th, 2017, Maximus Incorporated's website announced that Grier had signed a high-paying contract with start-up professional wrestling company, REVOLT! Pro Combat. He had also become an Series A investor of the company, becoming one of the company's biggest backers. It was also announced that he would compete under his current ring name, working within the Welterweight division of the company. Maximus Grier made his REVOLT! debut on Day 2 of the Terminal 5 Pop-up shows which served to showcase recently acquired talent, in which he defeated Osiris. Strong Style Wrestling (January 2018 - present) On January 11th, 2018, it was announced that Grier had signed onto another professional wrestling company, Strong Style Wrestling, a company based in Japan and founded by Hall of Famer and legend Brian Daniels. Other media Being a businessman, Grier has appeared on multiple forms of media, including various magazines after his breakout success as CEO of Maximus Incorporated. He has been featured on Forbes, Wired, Entrepreneur, The Economist, as well as other non-business magazines such as GQ where he advertises his brands of clothing, and TIME Magazine. He has also appeared on The Today Show as well as High Flyers on Bloomberg Television. He has also starred in many different commercials advertising his company. After signing with REVOLT! Pro Combat, he was featured on the cover of Pro Wrestling Illustrated, showing an interview that explained his change from his business lifestyle to professional wrestling, stating: "I want to create my legacy, and I believe that wrestling is the best outlet for me to begin. REVOLT! is only the first step in something greater, just you wait." Personal life Grier resides in Sacramento, California, where he lives in his own mansion. He also owns homes in Cincinnati, Ohio, and a lakeside cabin in Lutsen, Minnesota where he goes for his holiday retreats. As a child, Grier played basketball, but never continued due to his short stature. He is an avid fan of comic books and graphic novels, reading mainly Marvel and DC Comics, and is a self-described "Comic Enthusiast." His favorite character is the Punisher, and his nickname "Jigsaw" is based off Marvel Comics character of the same name. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Acid Test (Running Knee Smash to the back of the head, can also be done in the corner) ** The Black Swan Lock (Jim Breaks Armbar; When desperate, Maximus will stomp viciously on the opponent's head before finishing them off by pulling their arm back with his legs for the final stretch.) ** Poison Pill (Vertical Suplex Brainbuster dropped onto a knee) * Signature moves ** Pyramid Scheme (Springboard Tornado Satellite DDT using the ropes for momentum) ** Dead Cat Bounce (Rolling Cutter) ** Hostile Takeover (Crossface Chickenwing) * Nicknames ** "Jigsaw" ** "The Devil Who Wears Prada" * Entrance themes ** "POWER" by Kanye West (Independent circuit, used briefly in REVOLT!; January 2017 - January 2018) ** "Long Live the Chief" by Jidenna (REVOLT!; January 2018 - present) Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters from Cincinnati, OH Category:Characters Born in Ohio Category:Wrestlers from California Category:Business owners Category:1993 Births Category:Wrestlers born in 1993 Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2017 Category:2017 Debuts Category:REVOLT! combatant Category:REVOLT!